Forgotten
by misstrinidad98
Summary: Kagome lost her memory and is being deceived by everyone. Who can she trust? Will she ever remember?


A/N: New story! Not AU, this came to me in a coupe of dreams tbh, hopefully you guys enjoy this adventure as much as I did.

BACKGROUND INFOR: This takes place at the end of Inuyasha The Movie 2. Kaguya is a black cloud trying to take over Kagome's body to use as her own and Naraku shows up behind Kagome hoping to consume Kaguya. Now here's the story with my plot twist, enjoy!

I don't own Inuyasha (sighs).

Forgotten

Chapter 1: Don't Loose Your Head

"Kagome! Get down!" Yelled Inuyasha as he brought down his sword on his enemy. Kagome, of course, complied knowing what's best for her safety.

"Wind Tunnel!" Called out Miroku, pulling at his prayer beads so his cursed palm may use its ability to rid of the new enemy, Kaguya.

As usual, he succeeds.

Now, this could be seen as a victory for the team now that Naraku can't complete his goal of consuming Kaguya, but he's got the next best thing. His limbs and demon dismembered parts were floating in the air, ready to reform at his command.

"Kagome are you alrig-" Inuyasha couldn't finish his sentence when he saw Naraku's filthy tentacles wrapping around Kagome's throat, pinning her against a wooden pillar in the castle. "Naraku, you bastard!" Inuyasha snarled, furiously. "Don't you fucking touch her!" Kagome's chokes and sputters could be heard through all the action surrounding her, it was so violent. Her hearing started to fail her and she was basically deaf. Her wide, blood shot eyes were pleading for rescue. Still floating, Naraku took this opportunity to repeatedly slam Kagome's head against that same pillar. Head, shoulders, back, legs, ankles. That was the order in which Kagome's body took its turn to get hit. Again, and again, and again, and again. Everything was so fast and shortly after the abuse she was unconscious. Naraku's dead flesh tucked raggedly under Kagome's finger nails.

"You fucker, stop!" Inuyasha howled. Naraku then snickered.

"Stop you say? Well then, Inuyasha, whatever shall I do?"

"Drop her, shit head!" Inuyasha was beyond enraged, he can't swing his sword around like he usually does when Naraku has a hold on Kagome like that, it was just too dangerous.

Another loud and malicious laugh, "As you wish, Inuyasha." He dropped her. Did I forget to mention she was in mid air when Naraku had a hold on her? Kagome was now free falling.

"Kagome!" Screamed Inuyasha, desperate to catch her before she hit the ground, which, at this height and darkness, could be very soon, it was hard to tell. He started to fall following her limp pursuit. Naraku pulled Inuyasha back like a dog on a collar with his tentacles around Inuyasha's waist. "Eyes on the enemy, Inuyasha."

"Bastard! Wind Scar!" With that, Naraku was once again obliterated, however, not dead. "Kagome!" Inuyasha's voice echoed around the room and all Sango, Miroku, and Shippo could do was watch speechlessly.

"Fools," muttered Naraku as he started to reform once again, "as if I'd let a prize like Kagome die painlessly in that fall." Naraku took his leave with Kohaku through Kaguya's tattered mirror.

"Kohaku!" Cried Sango, hand reaching out into the air hoping to catch him, feel him, even though he's already far out of her reach. "Inuyasha!" Sango cried again, this time, looking down at the pitch black pit. "Kirara, take us to Inuyasha! The place is collapsing after his attack, we have to go!"

They raced to catch up with Inuyasha on the floor, he was so focused on trying to find Kagome he couldn't be bothered with what Sango had to say as of right now. Kagome couldn't possibly have survived a fall like that, the least he could do was find her body. He couldn't breathe for a second. Her body? All broken and frail… Could he really handle seeing Kagome in such a state? It was next to impossible to look for her anyway, it was pitch black in this part of the castle, he could put his hand to his nose, wide eyed, and still not see even the shadowing outline of it. Sango's screams were already muted to him while he tried to focus all his energy on his sense of smell to try to find Kagome by tracking her scent. That didn't do much either.

"Inuyasha, snap out of it!" It was Miroku this time. Kirara's fire lit up the room a bit, but not much. He bunched his fists into Inuyasha's haori to lift him off the ground, but man, this Inuyasha was a body a muscle because he was so heavy. After making his point Miroku put Inuyasha's feet back on the stable and pitch black floor. "Listen, we have to go! The castle is collapsing, we don't have much time!"

Inuyasha took this opportunity to punch Miroku in the face and growl, "As if I'd leave Kagome behind, who the _fuck_ do you think I am?"

"Be calm, friend," replied Miroku trying to keep his voice stable. Mad Inuyasha meant bad Inuyasha and he didn't like to be caught up in all that. "We heard Naraku say he wouldn't let Kagome die like this," Miroku was cut off.

"You think he gives a shit how Kagome dies? This shouldn't even be a discussion, help me find her!"

"He cares how she _suffers,_ idiot!" Rebutted Miroku, "Naraku said that this would be painless for Kagome, obviously he has something planned for her. Now if we don't hurry, we won't be able togo back and save her!"

"Inuyasha, please," cried Shippo, but real tears were streaming out of his eyes, his words cut off by sobs as he kept wiping his tears away with his sleeves. "We need to get her back!"

"Why the fuck should we trust Naraku anyway?" Inuyasha growled, "What if this is another one of his traps? Sango, did you even see him leave with Kagome?"

She shook her head. She felt guilty for paying more attention to her brother than Naraku himself, now there really is no proof if he left with Kagome or not.

"Then kiss my ass, I'm staying," argued Inuyasha, causing Shippo to cry even harder. He can't loose more people in his life. Kagome is questionable, but for Inuyasha to resign himself to death just to look for the sight of Kagome's body was permanent and confirmed.

Before anything else could happen Miroku knocked Inuyasha out with his staff, with a slight bow of his head and a quick prayer for forgiveness he said, "Shippo, transform and take Inuyasha, we need to leave NOW."

Everything was falling apart around them. Being so far away from the mirror it was questionable if they would even make it.

"Miroku… What if… What if Naraku really doesn't have Kagome?" Whispered Sango.

Miroku remained silent. He didn't know, he didn't doesn't know. His stomach would ache forever and he would never hear the end of it from Inuyasha. Shippo would be broken having to loose another loving figure in his life. Sango would be just as broken, or worse after loosing a very close and comforting friend. Miroku would never be able to forgive himself for being selfish to save himself and the others over looking after Kagome's safety. _I'm sorry._ He let the a single tear shed as they all went through the mirror.

XXXX

 _Where am I?_ It was a dark cave with air heavy in mist. The only light source came from the cave's entrance allowing only limited sight because of the extremely dim conditions.

 _Drip._ A single cold drop of water crashed down on the white cloth hanging from her shoulders, spreading as far as the fabric would lead.

The damaged girl sat up still trying to grab a hold of her location.

 _Drop._ Another landing on the centre of her hair line.

 _Who am I?_ Was a better question. _Why am I here? Why is it so cold?_

She looked down at her clothes and saw it in tatters barely clinging on to her skin. What was still in piece on her body was either covered in dirt or in blood. _My blood?_ She crawled to the walls of the cave so that she may lie her back against the rigged, cold surface for support and relax for as long as she can.

She hugged her torso trying to keep any modesty she still had left in secret, as it should be. However, she winced in pain as she examined the rest of her body to find that her skin was really covered in bruises and blood. Black, blue, some splotches of purple, and a crimson red. Some of that warm, sticky, red mess has dried and the crust from her skin to clung on to the fabric of her clothes, holding the two together like glue. It hurt to even think about trying to separate the two because of the condition of her head. Don't even get her started on how it felt; like it was being bashed repeatedly. Woah, that thought gave her déjà vu.

So many questions needed to be answered soon or her head was literally to break in half and she swore she'd loose it.

A dark snicker came from behind her along with an ominous, demonic aura, "Kagome, so nice to see you're awake," _Is that my name? Kagome?_ Seeing as that can be the only option the yes, she took it to be her name.

"It's a shame that you, unfortunately, got separated from Inuyasha-" Naraku continued until he was cut off, "Let me stop you right there, who are you?" Kagome asked confused. Naraku was taken aback, of course, but knowledge swarmed his head in seconds and the most maleficent smirk came across his face, and once again, he brought the snicker. "My, my, won't this be fun," he added quietly.

"You better tell me right now or else I'll be very mad!" Kagome shouted, her body grew tense with precaution. Something clearly wasn't right here.

"Kagome, you know that's your name, correct?" Kagome's eyebrows were narrowed, still frustrated that she's the only one missing information, but she swallowed her dry throat and nodded in acknowledgment.

"Well, I am your saviour, Naraku."

"Saviour, huh? From what, may I ask? Cause from what I see I haven't been saved whatsoever!" Gesturing to her injured body as she still stayed on the floor unable to make any big movements because pain was everywhere.

"Kagome, darling, you have a lot to learn," he bowed his head so that she couldn't see the evil grin form on his face. "An evil half demon did this to yo-"

"Inuyasha, right?" Kagome said before Naraku could finish, this did startle him. "Right, I heard you say it was unfortunate that I was separated from him… Now, if what you were about to tell me is true, you know, the whole "Inuyasha is the enemy" thing. If that were true, why would it be a shame?" Naraku had to think fast in order to get this silly girl to listen to his lies. "I may have forgotten some things, but I'm not stupid, you know!?" She said with all the fury her voice would let her show.

"I suppose you aren't," Naraku said menacingly, his face was wiped clean from his smirk and was replaced with a stern, more serious look. "We're going to have to change that, now don't we?" He said grabbing Kagome's head in one hand and lifting her above him with the strength of his right arm. Kagome groaned and hissed in pain as her hands reached out to try and rip anything from his wrists so that he would stop this torture. It took everything in her broke body to kick and resist through her excruciating pain. It was too much pain to bear anymore, Kagome let out a cry of agony and her tears of torment streamed down her face like waterfalls instantly until she fell unconscious again.

Naraku would let her dream, and when she wakes, he'll be gone. There will be no one there for her. _Sweet dreams, priestess_ -or, better yet - _I wish you the worst of nightmares, my star. Entertain me._

XXXX

 _Uhrrrg…_ What a headache. Inuyasha got up and opened his eyes to a brightly lit scenery of fields and flowers that probably went on for miles. _What the fuck happened?_

"Inuyasha, you're awake!" Shippo jumped on Inuyasha's right shoulder hugging him with everything he had and small droplets of tears created hot stains on his haori.

"Inuyasha," chimed Sango with a small, hurting smile.

"Inuyasha…" Finally said Miroku, not making eye contact and his voice was covered with the sound of sorrow.

 _Kagome_ …

The throbbing headache was soon forgotten, "You bastard!" Inuyasha lunged at Miroku and touch him in his fists around the collar of his purple robe. "Fucking idiot! I should kill you," he growled, anger was written all over his features, but Miroku didn't bat an eye. He saw this coming, he accepted his punishment peacefully. "Say something you stupid monk. You're being awful quiet now that we left the castle, what happened to that chatty guy?" Inuyasha spat. Miroku remained emotionless. Inuyasha's chest rumbled a ferociously deep and enraged growl. He took an inhale and let his ears twitch. He calmed down slightly and Miroku looked at Inuyasha confused as he has not beaten him just yet. Inuyasha's grip on Miroku's robe loosened and his eyes were searching the fields wildly for an answer. This scent in the air; it was Kagome's. The stupid monk isn't so stupid after all. His theory of Naraku bringing Kagome back was correct, he'll give him that much. But, fuck, the heart attack of uncertainty was a huge pain in the ass. Well, now that that mystery is solved, a new one showed up: where is Kagome now? He can't see her anywhere in the bare field. The scent was left here from a while ago. Maybe he could still track her down, find her location. Naraku's scent was, of course, wiped clean due to his barrier. Kagome most likely isn't with him right now if he can track her scent from here. Inuyasha didn't waste anytime telling his group the plan, so he raced his way towards where the scent would lead him to and his friends followed without question.

A/N: Let me know what you think. The more reviews or favourite/follows and I'll continue, this was just an experiment to see if I can make the dream, that's been stuck in my head for a while, a story. Cheers! xoxo


End file.
